mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Amsterdam
Amsterdam is a plugin of city scape netmaps for Myth II: Soulblighter created by Karl O. Van Leuven IV where Myth units or WWII soldiers have to fight. First included in Myth: The Total Codex, the plugin includes seven maps, roughly one hundred-fourteen models, and twenty-three bridges. Maps: A Bridge Too Far: WWII has 4 starting locations and has, as you can guess, the Santa's Head Soldier unit. This is a WWII style variant. The games are Body Count, Last Man on the Hill, King of the Hill, Capture the Flag, Terries, Flag Rally, Stampede!, and Assassination. Unit amount depends on difficulty setting used. Amsterdam has 4 starting locations and introduces a new unit! The Valkyrie, she's beautiful, feisty, dangerous, fast, and has big uh... eyes! She has the ability to confuse just like the General from Lichen. Otherwise she's about the equal of a Ghol. Kudos to ReAnimator for being kind enough to support my work on the Valkyrie! Especially since, being the lamer that I am, I forgot my manners and didn't approach him with the project from the start. ReAnimator does some very good work and deserves credit for his contribution to the Valkyrie. This is a Myth style variant. The games are Body Count, Last Man on the Hill, King of the Hill, Capture the Flag, Terries, Flag Rally, Stampede!, and Assassination. Unit amount depends on difficulty setting used. Conquest Of Yer-Ks: has 2 starting locations and uses the dark units, such as the Soulless, Stygian Knights, Myrmidons, and Ghols. This is a Myth style variant. The games are Body Count, Last Man on the Hill, Steal the Bacon, King of the Hill, Capture the Flag, Terries, Flag Rally, Stampede!, and Assassination. Unit amount depends on difficulty setting used. Dwarven Dutch Holiday has 8 starting locations and includes the Pathfinder Dwarf from TFL. This is a Myth style 'Dorf Riot' in the rain. The games are Body Count, Last Man on the Hill, King of the Hill, Capture the Flag, Terries, Flag Rally, Stampede!, and Assassination. Unit amount depends on difficulty setting used. Incident At Yer-Ks has 4 starting locations and also uses the dark units, such as the Soulless, Stygian Knights, Myrmidons, and Ghols. This is a Myth style variant. The games are Body Count, Last Man on the Hill, Steal the Bacon, King of the Hill, Capture the Flag, Terries, Flag Rally, Stampede!, and Assassination. Unit amount depends on difficulty setting used. Life During Wartime: WWII has 8 starting locations and has the Santa's Head Soldier unit. This is a WWII style variant. The games are Body Count, Last Man on the Hill, King of the Hill, Capture the Flag, Terries, Flag Rally, Stampede!, and Assassination. Unit amount depends on difficulty setting used. Market Garden: WWII has 2 starting locations and again, has the Santa's Head Soldier unit. This is a WWII style variant. The games are Body Count, Last Man on the Hill, King of the Hill, Capture the Flag, Terries, Flag Rally, Stampede!, and Assassination. Unit amount depends on difficulty setting used. Credits Special Thanks For: Myth: The Fallen Lords Myth II: Soulblighter © 1997-98 Bungie Software Products Corporation Amber 2.0 beta 5 by Vodi (vodi@online.no) © 1998-99 Hans Hvidsten Birkeland Tag Extractor by Vodi (vodi@online.no) © 1998-99 Hans Hvidsten Birkeland The Soldiers created by Santa's Head (illusion@flinthills.com) in three of the variants. The Myrmidon which Malory (malory@gamestats.com) was kind enough to bring over from Myth TFL. Used in the beta testing of two of the variants. The Amazon by ReAnimator (matchett@newrock.net) which the Valkyrie was created from. Also, two units of Fisj (klicco@ihug.co.nz) manufacture from over at Vista (http://vista.theresistance.net), the Sheep and the Butterflies. Last but not least is the Dwarven Pathfinders (Balin himself) ported by El Bastard (El_Bastard@mindspring.com) More Thanks To: All the members of the ºØWLº order for helpng test this map, especially Binky Dankbutt who is responsible for alerting me to the audio bugs that plagued the Valkyrie unit prior to vb12. Ripp, for all his insights about the netgame types and general game set up. El Bastard, for being there when I wrote endless emails to him about my troubles. Electrofryer, for keeping me on task. ReAnimator for his being good natured about my complete conversion of his Amazon. Santa’s Head, for giving me an excuse to drag the making of this map out as long as I have. All the beta testers of #CP# who made me aware of some options, and... well, anyone who bothers to download this map. That’s you!! Notes: The Soldiers are on this map with the permission of Santa's Head. You are meant to use this free of charge. The Valkyrie unit was made by me (KVLtv) with the permission of ReAnimator, and you may use it on any map you edit, free of charge. Be sure that if you do use the Valkyrie that you give credit to ReAnimator (matchett@newrock.net) for his work on her. Everything contained in this plugin is Copyright 1998 in whole or in part Bungie Software Products Corporation. Have Fun!! External Links *The Tain, Amsterdam *uDogs Hotline, Amsterdam *Order of H'Pak, Amsterdam Category:Myth: The Total Codex Category:Myth: Antologia Category:Netmaps